Spring Cleaning
by XDXP
Summary: Doing spring cleaning was on her to-do list. Doing someone else's was on the not to do list. Somehow she got roped into doing it...
1. Chapter 1

Much love to everyone who reviews. You guys are the best.

This is not one of my best works, but my fingers were itching to type….

XxX

She hated days like these.

There was no point to have gotten out of bed that morning.

Like seriously, if she was going to be forced into to doing _Megumi's spring cleaning_, then there was no point in having gotten out of bed.

It's her own fault she has so much stuff and such a big house. They were going to start all the way in the basement, and work their way up to the attic. She even had people coming in, bribed to come for her delicious cooking; herself and Misao, then Sano's (her live-in boyfriend) multitude of 'friends'. More like drinking buddies.

The idea was to have a party, while cleaning up the house. Shaking her head, she thought it was more going to be herself and maybe one other person cleaning.

Sighing, she started on Megumi's downstairs storage room.

Sorting through the old pile of newspapers (what was the point of them anyways? Not like she reads them anymore), she noticed there was another person in the room going through a box labeled 'old Halloween costumes- Misao' (what was the point? Shouldn't they be at Misao's?).

She would try to make friendly conversation, under normal circumstances, but she was in the why-did-I-get-out-of-bed-mood, and therefore not very friendly. She also didn't recognize the guy; he was probably one of Sano's 'friends'.

Although, Sano's friends weren't normally so _pretty_.

Deciding to try and ignore the dude, she couldn't keep her mind off of his long red hair. And the way his clothes fit perfectly. And his bright golden eyes were kind of hard to miss.

…..

She stretched her back and heard a satisfying 'popping' noise, she looked around. She had gotten to the attic, and her prediction of only her cleaning was quite accurate. The red head was also there.

Frowning, she wondered how she could have missed him.

Was he following her?

Nah, not possible.

Looking at her watch, she realized she'd been there for roughly six hours.

Sighing, she headed downstairs to tell Megumi she was leaving.

XxX

I have another chapter ready to go, so if you want it…….

The button below is beckoning. It will give cookies…..


	2. Chapter 2

HAPPY NEW YEARS!

Aright… sooo I'm sorry about the no-update thing, I've been away...

Thanks for all of your reviews…

This really isn't my favorite story, so I just gave it a weird ending….

But moving on…about the Christmas story, I have it written, I just need to type it and post it….so I probably won't even post it…

…….

_A week later, coffee shop with Megumi and Misao_

"So, Kaoru, I'm surprised you haven't asked his name yet."

"I KNEW YOU SET ME UP."

"No, we didn't, it just _happened_."

"Nothing _just happens_, especially, when we're talking about you."

"Kaoru, I understand you want to know his name. Here, have his business card. "

Then she stood up elegantly after putting some money down on the table and left. Turning to look back at the both of us, she said, "Didn't you notice how he followed you?"

Misao was surprisingly sitting quietly. "I know I met someone at her party, I didn't know you did too."

She stared at her, open-mouthed.

"Well, once you figure out your guy, I'll tell you about mine."

And she too, stood up and walked out like Megumi. Only she didn't leave any money for her espresso.

Slumping down in her chair, she stared at the business card:

Himura Kenshin

Deep in her misery of how he had such a high salary, she didn't realize someone had sat in front of her until they cleared their throat.

"The seat is taken" she said without looking up.

There was a chuckle with just a hint of laughter that caused her to look up.

"Well kitten, I'm the one who told your friends to leave, so I should know."

Staring in disbelief, she saw the red head from Megumi's spring cleaning.

Amused golden eyes met her gaze. They held her eyes until she could get the willpower to look away.

"You know, Megumi had a point, why didn't you ask my name?"

Looking down at the business card, she replied, "Mr. Himura, I will be taking my leave now."

"Of course. May I walk you home?"

She stared flatly at him.

"I'll take that as a no." he sighed in disappointment.

She stood up and walked out.

Looking down, Kenshin realized she had, indeed, taken the business card.


End file.
